<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like always by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938416">like always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as they have each other, there's nothing in the world that can tear them down. Not when Sunwoo has Chanhee by his side. Not when Chanhee has Sunwoo by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>writing this made me come into the realisation that i'm not meant for writing zombie fics but hey i had fun pushing myself out of my creative boundaries (but also sorry for this mess)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had all been going well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in awhile Sunwoo and Chanhee have finally found peace and balance in their relationship after a year full of ups and downs, of hurdles upon hurdles that at some point it felt endless and maybe Sunwoo found himself wanting to give up if not for Chanhee, his most beloved boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t an easy journey for the couple. Starting out as best friends who had met through their mutual friend, Changmin, and slowly developing feelings for each other but none of the two were brave enough to confess, afraid of the possibility of rejection. If it wasn’t for Changmin they wouldn’t be where they are right now, really, they should probably thank their friend sometime and treat him somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course, that’s not where it all ends. With the start of their blooming relationship, many more problems had started to arise, challenging both Sunwoo and Chanhee. There had been the hurtful words from others who had tried to tear them down, judgemental stares from the eyes of strangers who deemed them sinful for loving each other, and the inevitable challenges they face in their everyday lives that made everything a little bit harder than what they had expected. But as long as they have each other, there’s nothing in the world that can tear them down. Not when Sunwoo has Chanhee by his side. Not when Chanhee has Sunwoo by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after they manage to find the peace they have always hoped for, finds balance in their relationship and their individual lives. It hadn’t been easy but with Chanhee by Sunwoo’s side, everything becomes bearable. Even the hardest things in life becomes something laughable for him at the end of the day as he cuddles with his boyfriend, talking about his day and every single detail of what happened. Chanhee closely listening to him, pouring all his attention on Sunwoo. It’s a routine they have found themselves easily falling into after they have decided to move in together. At the end of the day, despite how exhausted they are, they find time for each other and talk about their days and how it went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s these little things in life that gives Sunwoo happiness - waking up to seeing Chanhee’s beautiful face next to him and coming home to him after a long and tiring day. Sunwoo finds there’s nothing more that can make him happy more than this daily life of his with Chanhee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile easily finds its way onto his lips, painting his face bright the moment he opens his eyes and finds his boyfriend’s serene face next to him, eyes still shut close. The warm light of the rising sun seeps its way into the blinds, washing Chanhee’s skin in a faint golden glow and it’s moments like these that Sunwoo finds him the most beautiful. Finds happiness in his everyday life. Finds the strength to go through the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo plants a kiss on Chanhee’s lips. Softly, he whispers into his boyfriend’s ears, “Wake up, hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his lips forming into a curve, Chanhee’s eyes flutters open. “Was kissing me necessary? You haven’t even brushed your teeth yet. Gross.” He makes a gagging sound to tease the younger, causing Sunwoo to playfully hit him in the arm as soft laughters erupt from his lips. “Shut up. Stop acting as if you didn’t liked it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee only shakes his head, smile never once leaving his lips from the moment he woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s one of the rare days where both Sunwoo and Chanhee are able to spend more time with each other, given that both are in College and very much busy with trying to get a degree. But instead of going on their usual dates and driving themselves to the mall or the beach, they decide it’s better to spend the day at home, drowning themselves in the comfort of their couch and basking in each other’s warmth. Sunwoo and Chanhee fall into a comfortable position, cuddling as they watch a movie. Except Sunwoo’s eyes are glued to Chanhee instead of the television, finding his boyfriend much more interesting than what was being shown in front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Chanhee notices this he pretends he doesn’t, eyes never once leaving the television. Sunwoo finds the older cute like this; whenever he pours his whole attention into something, only rarely getting sidetracked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For how more long will you keep staring at me? I know I’m beautiful but hello, we’re watching a movie here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He doesn’t realise how long he’s been staring at his boyfriend. Probably long enough for Chanhee to point it out, Sunwoo supposes. He pulls out a foolish smile at the older. “I can’t help it. You’re much more interesting than the movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee really should’ve been used to this by now. Despite Sunwoo being someone who tends to joke around a lot to mask off his real feelings, with Chanhee he doesn’t feel the need for any of that. With Chanhee he’s always honest and never thinks twice to express what he really feels, oftentimes leading the other to embarrassment with his overly cheesy words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint colour of cherry blossom tints Chanhee’s cheeks in the dark. He hits Sunwoo’s arm a bit too harshly. Quickly apologises for it, rubbing the younger’s arm when he howls in pain. “It’s your fault for embarrassing me!” Chanhee shrieks, defending himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with this, Chanhee hits him again on the same spot he was just rubbing on awhile ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is where everything begins to go wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It starts with a rapid knock on the door. Sunwoo and Chanhee freezes, pausing the movie. Sunwoo stands up and walks to the door with Chanhee closely following him behind, curious as to who’s the person on the other side of the wood. When Sunwoo opens the door they’re welcomed by the sight of a panicked Changmin who grabbed Sunwoo’s wrist in a haste, mind only filled with thoughts of escaping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quick! We should leave now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo never thought Changmin could be this strong, but the next thing he knows they’re inside his car. He doesn’t know how Chanhee managed to catch up with them and is now sitting on the back. His head spins as he watches everyone running around, the whole place in pure chaos. Watches as someone jumps on another person and starts biting at their skin until it rips off, revealing the other person’s flesh. It doesn’t make sense. None of it is making sense to Sunwoo and it’s all making his head hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changmin ignites the car, driving so fast and it only makes Sunwoo’s head spin more. He faintly remembers hearing Chanhee scream from the back - something about asking what’s happening - and Changmin replying that there’s no time to explain, that they’d have to get to safety first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the whole world turns black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo wakes up to a dark room. Or maybe it’s because it’s nighttime already. He’s not too sure for how long he’d been unconscious. But he wakes up in a dark room, nonetheless, and he would’ve panicked already if not for the warm hands holding his own which he recognised to be Chanhee’s, and the faint silhouette of what seems to be Changmin’s body right in front of him. If he squints hard enough he can make out Changmin’s face in the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, finally, you’re awake.” Chanhee says in a hushed tone. There’s a relief laced with fear on his voice, and it’s not too noticeable but Sunwoo knows Chanhee enough to notice these little things about him and the little changes in his voice when he speaks. Sunwoo squeezes Chanhes’s hands in assurance. For what, he doesn’t know. The sight of a person jumping on another and biting off their skin until it rips apart is still fresh in his mind - it’s something he’s only seen in the movies he and Changmin had watched. Just thinking of it makes Sunwoo’s skin crawl. It all feels unreal, but the heaviness of the situation is only hitting him now as he tries to recall everything. Realises that all of it had been real lest they wouldn’t be inside a dark abandoned convenience store, talking in hushed voices. Sunwoo’s not a dumb person. The moment he saw the fear in Changmin’s eyes it struck him that something was definitely wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t expect it to be like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For how long had I been unconscious?” He asks, quiet but loud enough for the two to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, maybe two hours. Or three. Honestly I can’t remember. I haven’t been keeping track.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, noticing the silence. It’s too deafening. Not even the faint sounds of cars passing by could be heard. It’s literally dead silent, and it only makes Sunwoo realise even more how serious this situation is. He feels suffocated, afraid. He’s never been prepared for a situation like this. None of them were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to break the silence and feed his curiosity, Sunwoo then asks, “Can anyone explain to me what exactly happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changmin explains everything to him in detail. He talks about how he had planned to meet up with his friend, Younghoon, at a cafe that so happens to be near Sunwoo and Chanhee’s apartment, and how everything went hell from there. One moment Changmin had been texting Younghoon, asking his whereabouts, and the next moment he sees people running around everywhere in panic. He describes in detail the same thing Sunwoo saw earlier. Changmin says he saw a corpse-looking woman jump into this man and basically starts biting him until his flesh comes off, how another man whose legs were twisted in an abnormal way joins in to feast upon the man as if he was a delicious snack and it shouldn’t have been possible but Changmin saw it with his own eyes and that’s when he realised that he needed to get himself out of there as soon as possible, only to realise that he has no car at the moment and it felt immoral to just steal one despite the situation at hand. Changmin then says he suddenly remembered how Sunwoo and Chanhee’s apartment was just around the place so he rushes as fast as he can. Doesn’t know how he managed to avoid everything, the next thing he remembers he’s rapidly knocking on the couple’s apartment and immediately grabbed Sunwoo’s wrist, dragging him to his car. Changmin says he can’t even remember who had the keys and how everything else happened, but he tells Sunwoo that that was everything that happened. For how they’re suddenly inside an abandoned convenience store it was Chanhee who decided to continue the story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Changmin finally ignited the car and started driving, Chanhee had asked what’s happening but Changmin told him there was no time to explain, eyes focused on the road as he drove quickly. Chanhee tells Sunwoo how he also saw people - if they can even still be called one - feasting upon other people while Changmin was busy driving. Chanhee tells him how they slowly but finally managed to get farther away from where people are and when they saw a convenience store. Changmin suggested maybe they can hide there but Chanhee argues, that maybe it’s not safe and they should go farther, but Changmin takes a brave step to check out the place while Chanhee waits inside the car with an unconscious Sunwoo. They then find out that the convenience store had been long abandoned, deciding it’s probably safe to seek refuge and spend the night there as they try to make sense of what’s happening. They know, though, that when the sun rises tomorrow they will have to keep moving, to find a safer place because they don’t know for how long this place will keep them safe from whatever those creatures are - Sunwoo decides the name zombie is fitting for them. After all, they’re just the same as those he’d seen in movies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All while Chanhee tells him this Sunwoo can feel the other’s fear, his boyfriend’s hand trembling in his touch. He lightly squeezes Chanhee’s hands, hopes the older understands that it means Sunwoo will do everything to keep them safe. That no matter what happens they’re here for each other and they won’t let anything bad happen to one another. Of course, Sunwoo won’t let anything bad happen to both Chanhee and Changmin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the mornings when Sunwoo wakes up, the sight of a sleeping Chanhee tucked next to him is the first thing that welcomes him. He would kick start his day by planting soft kisses on his boyfriend’s face, waking Chanhee up with a smile painting his lips. Sunwoo thinks Chanhee’s the most beautiful when he had just woken up, face still bare and lips formed into a curve, skin soft and glowing. Mornings with Chanhee are always the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sunwoo flutters his eyes open, there are three things he notices immediately: one is that they’re still inside the abandoned convenience store; two is that Changmin is asleep on his lap, too deep in sleep, perhaps dreaming of something nice in contrast to the nightmare they’re facing right now; and three, Chanhee is nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear strikes him first before he could think, carefully but quickly removing Changmin’s resting head from his lap. It’s a surprise how the other still stays asleep even after that, but Sunwoo supposes it’s because of the exhaustion. He stands up, walks around the convenience store, footsteps quickening with every second spent with his eyes not catching any sight of the pink-haired boy, pulse drumming on his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he finds him, there in the aisle full of junk foods, quietly eating potato chips while seated on the cold floor beneath him. Relief floods Sunwoo at the sight of Chanhee, running to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You scared me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if finally realising Sunwoo’s presence, Chanhee looks up, “You’re awake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo only nods, offering the pink-haired boy a soft smile as he picks up a pack of chips from the aisle, taking a seat on the empty spot next to Chanhee. Silence fills in the spaces where words can’t be found. Words have always been Sunwoo’s greatest strength, able to put his thoughts and feelings into words and it’s something other people have envied from him. But in their current predicament, suddenly Sunwoo can’t seem to find the right words. It forms a lump on his throat, unable to come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the couple finishes eating they walk back to their original spot where Changmin is sleeping at, waking up their friend. Changmin wakes up groggily, standing up almost immediately, understanding what the two meant when they woke him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they’re sure the outside is safe enough to make their leave, the three quickly exit the convenience store, bringing with them a bag full of foods enough to last them for at least a week. There’s also some first aid kits and other necessities inside the bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re careful in each of their steps, making sure not to make any noise loud enough to catch any attention as they start walking towards Sunwoo’s car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were almost there when the putrid smell of metallic odor - almost as if it’s blood - hits him, causing Sunwoo to retract back his steps. Chanhee and Changmin, who are both behind him, look at Sunwoo in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo should’ve known by now what he should’ve done, but fear hits him quicker than logic. If he takes one more step towards the car he can get a glimpse of what the rotten smell is from the other side of the vehicle, but he didn’t want to risk any of it. He has to make a decision as soon as possible and the only logical thing he could think of was to run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so that’s exactly what he did, wordlessly grabbing Chanhee and Changmin’s wrist in both his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo doesn’t know how long they’ve been running for. He’s sure it’s been at least an hour though, his knees weakening with every step, sweat continuously trickling down his body. He knows all of them are exhausted, knows it’s his fault. He probably shouldn’t have let fear take over his system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there’s no turning back now. Whether they like it or not, they have to keep moving before the sun comes down and paint the sky in complete darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo squints his eyes. From a relatively far distance he can make out a figure of a person - or maybe not - standing from outside a house. It seems to be pointing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> at them, but it hesitates, waits for them to arrive at a closer distance before they decide the next course of action they’ll take upon. Then, as if realising something as they got closer, Changmin shrieks. There’s a lace of excitement hinted in his voice, as if finding a beacon of light (Sunwoo hopes it really is). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Younghoon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A feeling of newfound hope lights up in Sunwoo’s heart. For nearly 24 hours there had been no signs of life other than theirs and it scared the wits out of Sunwoo to think about the possibility that there’s no one left alive but them, so seeing another human being alive - despite the fact that they’re holding a gun aimed against them - ignited something inside him. It’s a comfort to know they’re not the only ones left behind after the horror that had happened just yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changmin? Is that you?” The man, Younghoon, asks, voice so small in contrast to his incredibly tall height, gun still aimed at them. If the situation had been any different Sunwoo would be offended at the other’s action, but with what happened yesterday, he understands it’s only reasonable for Younghoon to still have his guards up. He would’ve done the same, really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Changmin nods, a choked “yes” barely coming out of his mouth, Younghoon immediately drops the gun to the ground, quickly running to engulf Changmin in a hug. He buries his head on the other’s neck, a broken sob and a what sounds like “Thank God, you’re safe.” escaping from his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stays like that for a moment, suspended in time, taking in each other’s presence. Taking in the fact that the both of them are still alive and well. Sunwoo‘s heart swells. He thinks of all his friends and family, realises how long it had been since he’s last seen them, hopes they’re all safe and hidden somewhere away from this nightmare. There’s still a lot he wanted to thank them for, a lot he wanted to say to them. He doesn’t want everything to end just like this. Unknowingly, a tear escapes from his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realising that they’re still out in the open, Younghoon quickly ushers the three inside his house. There, they meet Younghoon’s housemate, Juyeon, who’s surprised at the unexpected visitors, but despite that he still warmly welcomes them and offers to make a cup of coffee for each of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they’re all seated inside the house, the three each holding their own warm cups of coffee, they start exchanging stories about their experiences. After Sunwoo had explained what happened to them, Younghoon tells them about how he was just on his way to meet up with Changmin when he receives a call from his friend, Hyunjae, voice all shaky and filled with fear, telling him and Juyeon not to go outside at all costs and to lock all the doors and windows of their house. Despite being confused as to why, Younghoon still follows his friend’s order and does as he's told. It’s only later that evening that they realise what’s happening when they hear a gurgling sound from outside as if someone’s drowning, and then they hear sounds of someone who seems to be munching on something from outside. When Younghoon takes a look from the door’s peephole, he immediately regrets it when he sees a figure of someone, or something, rather - whose body is that of a human’s and yet without a left arm, its right ankle twisted in a disturbingly abnormal way, clothes drenched in blood - feeding off a man’s body lying lifelessly near the porch of Younghoon and Juyeon’s house. The next morning the man’s corpse that was once there had suddenly vanished and neither of the two has an idea how it happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the sky paints itself in complete darkness as the night settles upon them, they all come to an agreement to rest after eating. Sunwoo, Chanhee, and Changmin have had a long day, after all. Now, more than ever, they need to rest and recharge themselves. There’s no telling for how long Younghoon and Juyeon’s house will be able to keep them safe from the zombies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Still, a part of Sunwoo hopes he can stay here forever, safe and locked away from the nightmares of the outside world, safe in Chanhee’s arms as the older holds him to sleep.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few days it had been strangely calm and peaceful. As much as there had been no signs of life at all, there had also been no signs of zombies near the area, no signs of anything. There’s only the five of them and the routine they have developed through the days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been strangely calm and peaceful and it should’ve made Sunwoo feel happy; relieved in the fact that they’re safe in here. But instead, he couldn’t help but feel unsettled. It’s almost as if they’re waiting for a pending storm but they don’t know when it is yet, and they can only hope they’re prepared once it arrives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Sunwoo doesn’t know is his own selfishness will be the one leading them to their doom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Younghoon and Juyeon has fairly enough stocks to last them for weeks at least, and the foods Sunwoo, Chanhee, and Changmin had taken from the convenience store had made them last for nearly a month with all of their stocks combined. But of course, it wasn’t enough to last them for longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And whether they like it or not, they know one day they’ll have to face the outside world again to scavenge for food to keep themselves alive. It’s either they end up getting eaten by the zombies or they’ll die out of starvation, and Sunwoo wants neither of the options. He simply didn’t want to die yet. Of course, none of them does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo shifts uncomfortably on the sofa. It’s unbearably silent. The heaviness of the situation hits them all as they sit in the living room, waiting for someone to speak, to say something, to come up with a decision for all of them. It seems, however, that no one wants to bear the responsibility of that and of possibly leading them to something even terrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, after releasing a deep and worn-out sigh, one that’s visibly filled with worries and fear despite how much he masks his face with a stoic expression, Younghoon calmly speaks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s better if we all go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of going outside again and being open and vulnerable to the possible dangers outside makes Sunwoo’s stomach flip out of fear. He’s not sure if he’s ready yet for whatever’s waiting for them out of the safety of Younghoon and Juyeon’s house. Slowly, a familiar hand clasps itself unto his own, squeezing them tight as a form of reassurance. Whether it's for him or for Chanhee himself, Sunwoo has no idea. Maybe it’s for the both of them. Sunwoo knows Chanhee is just as afraid as he is despite how much he tries to hide it, despite how much he acts tough in front of the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo squeezes Chanhee’s hand in return, hoping to relay the message that no matter what happens, what’s important is at the end of the day they know they still have each other. Chanhee offers him a small, weak smile at this, understanding what Sunwoo’s action meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, this breaks something inside Sunwoo. He doesn’t know what it is, but he starts feeling weird and afraid, as if he can feel something bad’s about to happen soon. He’s not sure what it is, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking off these thoughts knowing they won’t do him any help especially right now when he needs to be stronger for Chanhee and everyone else, Sunwoo nods at Younghoon’s suggestion. “Younghoon hyung’s right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Chanhee also nods, muttering a soft, “yeah” in agreement. Changmin and Juyeon stay silent, but their expressions clearly say they agree as well. Wordlessly, the five of them come to an agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow, once the sun rises, they will all go outside the safety of Younghoon and Juyeon’s house to find food in order to keep them alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a sense of fear and the thought that something bad will happen that Sunwoo feels the moment he wakes up, the realisation of what they’re about to do dawning itself upon him when he notices Chanhee isn’t on the space next to him on the bed anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today’s the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he walks downstairs he finds that everyone is already prepared, only waiting for him. Changmin manages to joke around with him despite the gravity of the situation, ushering him to take a bath already so they can leave once he’s done. For a moment it made Sunwoo’s heart ache, only realising then how long it had been since they were able to freely joke around whenever they wanted. Now Sunwoo doesn’t know if it’s still right to joke around when their lives are at stake with every day that passes by, knowing there’s almost no chance for them to stay alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to shake off these feelings, he heads off to the bathroom, quickly taking a bath. When he’s done they leave almost immediately, making sure first the outside is clear and safe before they go on their journey of stock hunting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of uneasiness still sits unwanted on Sunwoo’s stomach but he tries to shake it off, tries to convince himself that nothing could possibly go wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo’s group meets their doom when they enter the abandoned mall, once buzzing with so many people, now bearing no signs of life in it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been going good, really. They have all managed to fill up each of the bags they brought with foods ranging from canned foods to chips and candies, grabbing anything edible their eyes land upon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had all been going good until one thing leads to another, and soon they find themselves being chased by a lot of zombies that they didn’t know nor noticed were actually inside the mall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It starts when Sunwoo opens the door to the stockroom when he probably shouldn’t have had, if only he realised why it’s locked in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears a low, growling sound from inside the stockroom. Then the familiar gurgling sound as if someone was drowning came nearer to his ears and if it wasn’t for Chanhee who quickly came to the rescue, Sunwoo would’ve become another food for the zombies to feast upon. His heart jumps out of his chest when he sees the zombie with a big chunk of flesh missing from its left arm, its right wrist twisted in a grotesque way, skin painted in blotches of crimson red and yellow. The skin on its face is slowly decaying, some of its flesh falling off to the ground, some hanging limply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee accidentally drops the bag he’s holding when he rushes to Sunwoo. Grabs the younger’s wrist, quickly running away once they hear more of the gurgling sound from inside the stockroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at where the other three were, no words were needed to be said once they saw the look on both Sunwoo and Chanhee’s faces. They have to escape now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seems like an endless amount of running here and there, they finally managed to find a place safe enough for them to hide. Younghoon collapses to the ground once they enter. Changmin and Juyeon makes sure to keep the door locked and safe, putting a barrier behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit. I shouldn’t have opened that door, I shouldn’t have—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo is abruptly stopped by Chanhee’s firm grasp on both his shoulders, dark orbs staring straight at his. “Sunwoo, calm down. It’s not your fault. You didn’t know what’s in there, okay? Stop blaming yourself, please.” Chanhee’s soft voice dominates the pounding of his heartbeat, filling in his eardrums. The older rests his forehead against Sunwoo’s, cupping the younger’s cheeks. For a moment they stay still, staring at each other in complete silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The peaceful moment doesn’t last long when Juyeon speaks, breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get out. Soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seem to immediately understand what Juyeon meant by soon when they each take a peak on the window. Sunwoo cusses to himself when he sees the sudden hoard of zombies outside. He doesn’t know where they all came from, but Juyeon is right. They need to get out of this place as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After quickly taking a peak from the window, he walks back to where everyone is, looking at each of them in the eye. There’s a sudden surge of confidence that fills in Sunwoo and he doesn’t know where it came from, but it makes him believe that they can make it out of there alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to come up with a plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan had been like this: Sunwoo and Changmin will go out first to lure the zombies, setting themselves up to keep the zombies distracted and when they’re sure they’ve lured everyone away and ran far enough from where Chanhee, Younghoon, and Juyeon are, that’s when the three will take the chance to run out of the mall. After that, Sunwoo and Changmin will part ways to divide the zombies. They’ve taken notes of some places they can possibly hide at while they were on the way to the mall, running over the possibilities of what could happen later on. And that’s where they will go. Once they’re sure it’s safe already and there’s no more zombies in sight, that’s when they will make their way to meet with the other three. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But alas, some plans were just meant to never work out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sunwoo and Changmin are both preparing to use themselves as baits, Chanhee comes up to Sunwoo, grasping both his hands a tad bit tighter than how he usually does. When Sunwoo looks at Chanhee there’s crystal clear tears forming in his eyes, filled with a sadness so strong it pains Sunwoo’s heart to no end. There’s something about the way Chanhee’s looking at him that’s different, but he can’t put a word to it. One thing Sunwoo’s sure though is he doesn’t like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can open his mouth to say something, Chanhee shuts him up with a soft kiss, lasting for nearly a minute. The older rests his forehead on Sunwoo’s, cupping the younger’s cheeks, staring him straight in the eye. Something about the kiss felt like a goodbye, as if Chanhee knows what’s going to happen next, as if he’s sure they won’t see each other again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Sunwoo. I always have and always will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words sit heavy on Sunwoo’s stomach. He can’t pinpoint it exactly, but something about Chanhee right now is different. It’s in his actions and words and the sad expression he’s been giving Sunwoo ever since they had finished coming up with their plan. It unsettles Sunwoo, but he shakes it off, decides to pay it no mind, hoping he’s just reading everything wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It’s only later on that he will realise what the older’s actions meant.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sunwoo’s busy talking with Juyeon about the plan, he doesn’t notice how Chanhee and Changmin are talking in hushed voices, how Changmin’s expression turns into shock and then anger, how the two argue in hushed voices for awhile before they come up to an agreement. He doesn’t notice how a tear escapes both Chanhee and Changmin’s eyes as they hug each other, possibly for the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan was supposed to work out exactly like how he laid it out to everyone, but when Chanhee kisses him one more time while tears seamlessly fall from his eyes before the older runs out of the room without any warning, Sunwoo feels his whole world collapse. He hears a scream. A desperate plea. Doesn’t realise it’s all coming out of his own mouth. He tries to run outside, to chase Chanhee and drag him back inside with everyone, but a strong pair of hands hold him back. Sunwoo feels helpless as he flails around like a child, unable to go out of Juyeon’s grasp. He can hear Changmin telling him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘get it together’</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it’s a futile attempt when the only thing that has been keeping him sane all this time is Chanhee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time had seemed to stop still the moment Chanhee had run out from that door. The next thing Sunwoo knows he’s being dragged by Juyeon and Changmin as they all make an escape out of the mall, eyes never once catching a glimpse of his boyfriend who’s now nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soulmates always find their way to each other. Chanhee is Sunwoo’s soulmate, and he believes Chanhee will come back home to him soon. He always does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Sunwoo waits, and waits, and waits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waits patiently on the meeting spot, stays awake despite Changmin telling him to get some sleep - Chanhee will be back soon when he wakes up, waits patiently until the sun rises and there’s still no signs of his pink-haired boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waits patiently until the days bleed into years and there’s still no signs of his pink-haired boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo waits, and waits, and waits. He knows Chanhee will come back for him. Knows Chanhee will come back home to him. He always does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(What Sunwoo doesn’t realise is it’s different this time. There’s no Chanhee anymore that will come back to him. There’s no Chanhee anymore that will always find its way to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still, Sunwoo waits for Chanhee patiently, just like how he always does.)</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>